


Король-Солнце

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Between S2 and S3, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Джек стал новым хозяином Нассау, но кое-что у него не ладится.
Relationships: Anne Bonny/"Calico" Jack Rackham/Max
Kudos: 2





	Король-Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2020. Бета la-renarde (Девятихвостая).

— Как я выгляжу? — Джек Рэкхем повернулся перед зеркалом, расправляя полы своего нового кафтана — порождения буйной портновской фантазии, украшенного кисточками и аляпистой вышивкой.  
— Выглядит как говно, — изрекла Энн. На её лице был написан весь скепсис мира.  
— Спасибо, дорогая, ты как всегда любезна.  
— Неплохо, для начала, я бы сказала, — Макс задумчиво подперла рукой подбородок.  
— «Для начала?»  
— Джек, никто не ждет от тебя, что ты будешь выглядеть как Король-Солнце, — развела руками Макс. — Тебе просто надо принарядиться, чтобы соответствовать статусу нового хозяина Нассау. Не воспринимай это так серьезно.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — насупился Джек. — И причем тут, блядь, этот ваш Король-Солнце? Я что, хуже?  
— Джек, — Макс устремила на него выразительный взгляд.  
— Нет, я в курсе, что этот парень правит Францией, а у нас тут, блядь, всего лишь гребаный Нассау! — взорвался Джек. — Просто.... А, к херам, — в запале он сорвал с себя кафтан и швырнул о стену.  
— Расслабься, Джек, — Энн села на кровати, с которой наблюдала за прихорашиваниями Рэкхема.  
— Я спокоен! Я чертовски спокоен! И расслаблен. — Джек с размаху опустился на стул, чуть не сев мимо, и выругался. — И как, вы, женщины, это делаете так легко?..  
— Что именно? И что это еще за «мы, женщины»? — поинтересовалась Энн таким тоном, словно подозрение в принадлежности к женскому полу её оскорбляло.  
— Ну. Вот это. Прихорашиваетесь. Украшаете себя.  
Макс и Энн обменялись удивленными взглядами.  
— Джек. — Энн наклонилась вперед. — Когда, блядь, ты последний раз видел меня прихорашивающейся? Это, блядь, ты у нас вечно ищешь, во что бы посмотреться, проверяешь, ровные ли у тебя бакенбарды и ругаешься с цирюльником, если он подстриг тебе один ус короче другого на десятую долю дюйма.  
— Ладно, — обессиленно развел руками Джек. — Как Макс это делает? Как, черт побери, ты так потрясающе выглядишь без особых усилий? По крайней мере это выглядит так, будто ты не прикладываешь усилий. Потому что мне, черт возьми, приходится прикладывать. И этот, черт побери, кафтан, мне нравился, пока Энн его не высмеяла.  
— Извини, — буркнула Энн. — Но он правда выглядит как... он тебе не идет, Джек.  
— Ладно, ладно, уже понял, — поникнув, вздохнул Рэкхем.  
— Ты просто нужно чуть больше практики, — мягко заметила Макс. — Хорошо выглядеть требует усилий.  
— По тебе не скажешь.  
— Это потому, что я очень стараюсь, — она сделала страшные глаза.  
У Джека вырвался смешок.  
— Хотя, — тут же тщеславно заметила Макс, — стоит признать, с внешностью мне очень повезло.  
— Вот видишь.  
— Я думаю, нам стоит прогуляться вместе на рынок, — решила Макс. — Присмотрим что-нибудь для тебя. А потом заглянем к твоему портному. Мне есть, что ему сказать, определенно. Эта ужасная вышивка... И цвет...  
— Вы двое сговорились? — кинул Джек подозрительный взгляд на свою вторую половину.  
— Да блядь, Джек,— вырвалось у Энн.  
— Мы же партнеры. — Макс наклонилась и дружески похлопала Джека по плечу. — А партнеры должны заботиться друг о друге, Король-Солнце.


End file.
